Yuki Nagato's Emotions
by MullerCherry
Summary: Yuki Nagato Is Now a Human, Living the Normal Life Of Any Other. But Amongst The Tirades Of New Found Emotions, One Stands Out, With A Particular Boy She Knows, Kyon. Yuki x Kyon Rated T For Language and Mature Scenes. FINISHED!..........................?
1. The First Tear

Note: I decided to do some tidying up on my first chapter before I started chapter 2, although I try my utmost to ensure my work is readable, I make frequent mistakes, if it was in Spanish, my work would be flawless ;-)

Also, to my reviewers, I appreciate every one of them, and ill personally respond to every single review I get, so please, keep reading my stories, you guys are the only reason I write these!

Nothing can beat a good FanFic.

(Note: the "Spacing Issue" is just how I write, if you like, I can stop, but in my personal opinion its easier too read, as missing a line in a story due too a trick of the eye can be deadly frustrating. :-])

**------------**

**Y**uki **N**agato's _Emotions_

_Chapter 1: The First Tear_

--

It was considered a normal day in the clubroom.

Well, please take the world "Normal" with a truck load of salt.

This is my little story.

This is my recollection of the events of my fairly decent life.

So far, anyway, I have a good 80 years left, or I at least hope I do.

The day began with no irregularities, It was a simple, hot afternoon.

Haruhi was skimming through the papers for any of her "Mysteries" as usual

Asahina was happy Making Tea whilst humming some Catchy pieces of music.

Koizumi And I were playing shogi, as always, or at least I was trying.

And Nagato, as usual, reading a book, not moving a muscle, and only exerting effort moving the pages.

Koizumi let out a victory laugh, making the last move which led to his decisive victory.

I stood up, conceding defeat (Again)

I hated it, but I showed no emotion, no feelings, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of beating me, he had enough to smile about, being an esper and all.

We sat, talking about it, and how "He is the greatest player of all time"

Haruhi kept making scowling noises because she could find nothing in the paper.

Asahina went out for some air, it was a total lie, but as usual whenever we asked were she realy went, we were hit with the brick wall which was otherwise known as the 2 dreaded words. "Classified Information"

And Nagato, well it doesn't take a genious to guess what she was still doing.

Well, anyway, on with the story.

Haruhi was ecstatic of recent days, she has been solving cases left right and center, not to mention being flooded with fan mail for the S.O.S Brigade.

Theres 1 girl, who seems to be "Obbsessed" with us.

I forget her first name, her last name?..Izumi, I think..

Haruhi, of course, now thinks of herself as royalty, the smile she wore was as permanent as her yellow ribbons which dangled from her hair.

Not to mention her new self appointed "Perma-Title" of

"The Saviour of north high!"

Hmph, well.

As I was saying, things were normal, but normality in the world of haruhi is something of a blessing, so I, nor anyone else in the SOS brigade Did not take anything for granted, even the air we breathed was precious.

A true blessing

Although, even in haruhi's word I found it odd, that every day, Nagato just Read books, I mean..Everyone has interests, I understand and respect that, but she was just..well, she sits so upright, it even makes me feel uncomfortable, she never lays back, or puts her feet up, Im sure that Haruhi wanted a silent character in her world, but silent, and anti-social?..That's not Haruhi what so ever.

I usually caught a glimpse of what she was reading, usually things about the "Human" Mind, or something alone the lines of "Teenage Love stories", which was rather odd, I never knew Nagato to be interested in all that stuff.

Just when she turned the page, I decided to ask her what she was reading, who knows.

I might be able to have a good conversation with her.

But..She simply raised her book, brandishing the cover, and then carried on reading, in total silence, as always.

Good ol' Yuki.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, the hourly siren.

Every time it goes off, its as if the fabric of time itself is ripped in two..

Haruhi launched herself upwards.

"LISTEN UP!"

"Tomorrow, I want ALL of you too meet up at the plaza at 12:30 SHARP, You all know, especially Kyon! What happens if your late"

Koizumi gave a smile and a giggle, of course it was an act.

But His personality is what Haruhi wanted, so he wasn't one to argue.

I laid back in my chair, looks like we were going off on another adventure, Great..

One thing that grabbed my attention though

Was Nagato.

She Looked up at Haruhi, and Lowered her glasses, for about a second, then began reading again, whilst pushing her (New) glasses back up.

I cant remember the last time she moved to listen to someone, without being told too.

It just wasn't right.

Koizumi stood up, not removing his smile, put on his coat, and scarf, and left the room.

But I caught him mouth one word whilst opening the door.

"Yuki.."

Not again.

That one word was practically a death sentence, or something like

"Hey, Kyon! Your about to be set off on another adventure! No doubt it will just a be another 'assault' on your mind, but what the hell, its funny!"

Ah..Well...

I leaned back, into my chair, chugging the last of my tea.

Haruhi left early, but before she left, she knelt down in front of me and began to speak.

"Y'know Kyon, I've been thinking..Its quite important, and..."

She smiled at me, grabbing the top of my hand.

"Forget it, ill leave it for a surprise for tomorrow, ok?"

"Um, sure thing, Haruhi, ill see you tomorrow!"

When Haruhi left the room, Nagato carried on reading for a few minutes, then I said.

"When you go, Nagato, ill lock up, you look pretty tired."

What got at me more, was her reaction!

She did a (very) Faint gasp, and closed her book.

When she closed it, a note fell out, she obviously saw it, but she didn't pick it up..it was a note for me..

_:: 13,25,1,10,1,18,20,13,5,14,20. 12PM::_

The clue was **so** easy it didn't seem like Nagato at all..why leave this clue?

I was nervous, what's going on???

**LATER THAT DAY---**

11:50.

I guess ill get going now.

It was a simple escape, albeit painful.

I just jumped from my window, closing it as I stood on the window sill.

Id die from the usual height, so I just clamped onto a tree branch, hung from it, and dropped.

It made me feel like such a daredevil!

So, I trundled down the dim lit streets, passing by shop owners closing the window gates and locking doors.

Avoiding the large groups of teenagers as I went along.

When I arrived at the apartment blocks, it struck me..

I didn't tell you about the clue!

it was an alphabet riddle..if you don't know what that is..then Im worried for you.

It told me to be at her apartment for 12.

I trundled in, still in uniform...the place was dead.

The orange corridors smelled or a strong cleaning agent, and the faint radio in the background seemed to repeat itself.

The intercom was at the back, with a glass door behind it.

Security was pretty tight for this area..

I dialled Nagato's number.

"Hey, Nagato its me.."

Nothing was said, she just opened the door with due haste.

As I went too turn the handle.

Nagato opened it.

She stared at me for a few seconds, then stepped aside

I went in, and entered the rather spacious cream coloured living room.

Two cups of tea, and a book in the middle of the low table.

Her room was dark, very dark.

I could notice the illuminations from the city were beautiful.

The hustle and bustle of city life, at night.

"Please, take a seat"

I Sat down, not wanting to disrespect my good friend.

"So, what's this about Nagato?.."

Usually, im not scared of anything anymore, Ive seen it all..

But when you have Nagato, nervous in front of your very eyes.

Even the hardiest man will lose his confidence.

No person I know could tell what she was thinking, but it was almost like she "Gave" _me_ an indication of what she was feeling.

If that's even possible.

She took a long drink.

And she picked up her book, and stared at the cover

'Oh the Romance!' was the title.

She looked into my eyes, and very quietly, said

"Im Dying"

Its hard to explain what I felt at that moment.

Nagato wouldn't just "Die" it just wouldn't happen.

But I also cant imagine her being the type of person to break a joke like that.

"What, do you you mean, Nagato?"

She stared at me again..This time with a more serious look in her eyes.

"Follow me..."

I stood up first, and gave her my hand as she proceeded to get up.

She swung round the door frame into the corridor and into her bedroom.

She walked in, her room was stuffed full of books, and posters. (Book covers...)

She removed her socks, and shoes, And looked at me.

What the hell is going on here?..

She then laid down, and got inside her bed, pulled the covers over her, and closed her eyes.

Sensing my confusion..she drew out her arm and pointed it towards a not on her bedside cabinet.

I picked it up, whilst glancing at Her.

::Do Not Wake me, Do Not Touch Me, Do not Not Make A Sufficient amount of Noise. And Most Of All, Do Not Exit My Apartment. But please, have a seat.

Hmph..Polite, but cruel..

::I Am not dying in the way you think. So please do not worry. My brain activities will remain sufficient, and my body will be in fully functioning order. The Data overmind Has requested that I personally become the recipient of a new upgrade::

The note ended there.

I was relieved knowing Nagato was Going too be OK.

But, I couldn't help notice, despite the time, and place, how good looking Nagato was.

I know..its totally the wrong time to bring this up, but I just have too.

The situation was truly baffling.

Why would she leave a note like this, what's going on?

Ill bet my life its something Haruhi ended up making.

but ill wait, until she wakes up..Im sure she will explain...

I usually thought about Nagato, what she felt.

I mean, she must think..right?

Even a data entity must have some feeling..even a bit..

Time passed, round 12 minutes..then.

"Urrk..."

Nagato was awake, her body, and her eyes..were different, I was getting a totally new aura from her.

She proceeded to sit up, then she blinked with effort a few times, and looked at me.

"Please, C..Come here.

Feeling anxious...

I sat, and didn't say a word, I mean..what's too say?

"Upgrade complete.."

Her eyes widened as she raised her hands in front of her face, she turned them around, examining every last part, she then began to check every part of her body for anything new, and when I say every part, I Mean it..I was even forced to turn around at one point.

When she finished, she stretched her arms in front of herself, and clenched her fists, creating a very loud cracking noise.

She looked at me...

"I see..."

I was starting to feel my heartbeat...

What's going on here?...I feel like im the odd one out, the dumb ass, the fool.

I never get told anything until the last minute.

I took a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

And repeat..

"Nagato, would you mind telling me what's going on?!"

She looked at me, pushing away her covers.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

Her words were different, she wasn't the "Robot" she used to be, her face was half a shade darker, I was sure of it.

Suddenly.

Her eyes shot wide open!

She gasped so hard it was almost like a vacuum.

I jumped up from my chair, leaning towards nagato

"What are these?! Kyon!?"

The panic in her eyes was like a fire, the panic in her voice!

I quickly Doused the fire in a sense..

"Veins, nagato..They are normal..Look"

She was looking at the bottom of her wrist, holding it up against the lamp.

Her face calmed, her breath steadied.

"I can explain it..n..now."

I sat down, and Nagato beamed at me...if anything, she seemed... even more nervous?..

She grabbed my wrist and looked at it, when she saw I was the "Same" she sighed a sigh of relief.

Since when does nagato sigh?...

Since when does she care?

Since when does she..Ah, whatever...there's no point.

She let go of my hands and began to talk.

"The Data overmind requested that I, Yuki Nagato become the first of my kind to delve deeper into the human mind.

In order to truly understand humanity, I must become as close to humanity as I can.

This includes new abilities I am not familiar with, this is why I called for your help."

I didn't know what to say really..Was Nagato..Human?..

"Um, Nagato..."

Before I could continue, nagato spoke.

"How do I use emotions? A book I read said nothing about utilization"

she was so sudden, and to the point.

Nothing like the Nagato I met before, the shy, timid Nagato.

Here I was about too lecture a data entity, a genius..about human emotions..were do I begin?..

"Well, Nagato...Your telling me..Your..human now?"

"Correct, although, I can still use my powers, Most of them, anyway.."

Anyway?

Since when did nagato use that word?..

Well, this was gonna take some time, so I got on with explaining it.

This was gonna take some serious time.

It seemed like it went on for hours.

Nagato seemed to cling onto my every word.

The further I took my explanation, the more obsessed she seemed.

Then, when I covered the basics, Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Fear, even Jealousy.

I got to the last one I could think off.

Love

"Well, this one is a tricky one, as ive never experienced it. Love is hard to find"

Nagato came closer to me, leaning forward, she was entranced.

"When you love someone, you find it hard to talk to them, you admire them, you want too keep them safe, you put them before everything else in life, you value they're lives above your own.

But Love can also hurt like a bullet in the gut, the person you love may not love you back, and..well...it can cause such a mind-numbing amount of pain, its unbearable."

Nagato's eyes began to twitch, faster, and faster.

"Upgrade...Upgrade Finished 100%"

When those words came from her mouth, she instantly began too cry!

"What is this, kyon!?, Help!"

I kicked back my chair and grabbed nagato's shoulders.

"Nagato, calm down!"

She took away her hands, revealing her face.

Her light purple hair flowed down her face.

Her eyes were so deep, I had to move my own eyes away before I got lost in hers.

Her "New eyes" were perfect, but the one thing which they could make.

The thing Nagato was so scared about?

Tears.

Simple Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Its hard to describe what happened...

A tear escaped from her eye, rolling down her left cheek, and unto her chin, falling off a few seconds later onto her purple covers.

"_Tears_..Nagato, they are tears."

She grabbed my hands tightly and blinked so hard her head came down.

3 tears fell onto her covers.

"Love, huh?..."

Nagato was human, her voice flowed as well as any other human.

I was held in silence, I dared not speak, my words would have no effect.

"Kyon, please listen too what I have too say..Its important"


	2. Moments Like These

Note:Im sorry this chapter is only half the size of chapter 1, and some things in this chapter may not b to certain peoples liking. Although, to me, and to you, my dear reader, im sure the coming chapter really reinforces the fact "Quality over Quantity" _ENJOY_

_Yuki Nagato's Emotions | Chapter 2_

**_Moments Like These_**

Nagato held tightly onto my hand, her light brown eyes shining with her own tears.

"I Know it may be difficult for your mind to grasp what has happened here today, but you need to listen to me"

I tightened my grip on Nagato's hand, I know from experience that listening to her words is always a wise move.

"Its been something I've wanted to tell you a while after we met, but I physically, in my previous state, could not do it, and it pains me more knowing, that even now, I can not tell you!"

She released the grip on my hand and grabbed the top of her hair in anger, pulling her head down to her shoulders.

"It seems, when my words are just about to be spoken, some form of..._**emotion**_ stops from saying it!"

She released her grip, and put her hands on her covers, tightening her grip on it, harder, and harder.

I felt as if in these past few hours I had grown closer to Nagato, in our minds, it seemed like we had an invisible teather, connecting us.

She sat there, not moving, with only a few sobs to break the ongoing silence.

Usually, in times like this I would say something cheerful, or a stereotypical "Girls go through a lot" line.

But for once, it didnt seem right to fill Nagato with false hope. Because in reality I had no idea what was going on, I couldnt give my own experiences, or experiences of other people, because I simply didnt know.

I wasnt going to give a "Girls have it harder than boys" speech, no matter how 'True' it is.

She most likely knows that anyway..

I opened my mouth to speak, id simply make it up as I went along, thats my best plan of action.

"In life, girls get it _MUCH_ worse than boys, even more so as a woman.."

Holy shit, i'm lame at the stuff..

Nagato lifted her head, with lines of tears flowing symmetrically down her face and chin.

I carried on speaking.

"I cant speak from experience here, and I think I should just give it too you straight..But, I cant.."

Her head dropped again, more in sadness than disappointment..

"But, I know someone who could tell you more than anyone else.."

She kept her head down, and turned her hand upside down, holding my hand, a smile crept onto her face. It was moments like these, that I wish I could repeat over, and over again, the first smile that ever graced her face...

"But Kyon, I dont want anyone else to help me..I only trust you, and I only want..Your..help"

So I decided to help a friend in need, its the least I can do for her

We stayed in her room for around 3 hours, and id clocked around _6 _hours in total, teaching her, talking to her, comforting her.

During the 3 hours, I helped Nagato understand how to adapt to each emotion, what's is acceptable, and what is not.

But, the final lesson, something which I wished Asahina would teach her, was about "Periods"

Now, this isn't the classical "What should the boy do?" Moment.

I took this just as seriously as anything else I told her, it wasn't anything to be disgusted over.

Of course, she knew the fundamentals, but the affect on her as a whole was something she needed to know, she knew what what "Equipment" to use, and how to use it, which was a big weight off my shoulders, and she knew that during that time, she would be in pain, and angry pretty much around the clock.

When all was said and done, Nagato was a completely new person, its as if all the information had been stored, and permanently remembered.

She was practically _glowing._

Its in times like these, you grow to appreciate the friends you have, I wasn't the most popular kid in school, but I wasn't exactly unpopular, I was mediocre, in the middle, a stone in the ocean.

A simple _dot_ in our world.

But it showed that my friends, cared for _ME_ and not my "Social Status" which just proves, no matter how they originated, they were true friends.

Whether they were "Made" to like me or not, I loved them all individually, in..different ways.

Nagato stood up, and put a new pair of socks on.

"Ok..Kyon, ready for school?"

"What!?..Oh..shit.."

School began in less the 30 minutes, and we were expected to be at the gates 10 minutes before the bell.

I've been late enough this year, 1 more late slip and I would be in some serious trouble, I needed to get a move on, and quick.

And to make things worse, I need to meet Haruhi today.

"Nagato, you need to get changed as quickly as possible!"

She gave me a nod and proceeded to remove her shirt.

"Ah! Nagato wait until I'm outside!!"

Whilst her arms were in the air, midway from removing her shirt, she pulled the collar down so I could see her right eye for a brief second, before i walked to the doorway and looked outside.

"I dont mind, Kyon.."

Not knowing what to say, I slowed my escape from the room, and stopped at the doorway..

I opened my mouth to speak..

"Its just I don't want to seem like a pervert.."

I could hear her take off her shirt, and open up her drawer.

"If I thought you were a pervert, would I of just taken off my shirt while you were in the room?"

I didnt speak..i just thought in my mind how much Nagato had changed..in a matter of Hours.

"One of my new emotions is confidence, and to be fair, its not my best one.."

I put my head up, still looking away from Nagato.

"Then, why did you do that?!"

"You said to me, that I should do one thing everyday that scares me, no?"

"But I didnt mean like that Nagato!"

She walked closer towards me, so close I could feel her presence physically.

"Kyon, ive not known you that long, about half a year.."

My heart began racing, i could hear it beating..and beating over and over again.

"I know I can trust you, no matter what the subject is...I could of contacted over 400,000,000 of my people, whom I've known for thousands of years, but I didn't, when I became human, I found you are the person I know i can trust above all others"

"I don't know what to say, Nagato.."

She rested her palm on my right shoulder, and slid her palm all the way over to my heart.

She pressed harder over my heart.

"Your nervous, you don't know what to say..your happy, you _want_ to see me half naked, but at the same time you respect me, over your desires.."

"Wh..What?"

Nagato carried on speaking.

"You truly care for me as a friend, you want to be there for me..You want to help me through the up's and downs of being human, you want me too enjoy my life.."

"You, can tell this from, my heartbeat?.."

"Yes, but I didn't need to feel the beats of your heart to tell...I just know what your like Kyon.."

Nagato slid her forearm over my shoulder, and her other arms around my waist, hugging me from behind.

"Does this, make you feel better?"

I could feel her naked upper body against my back, warm, even through my own shirt..

"N..Nagato.."

"Kyon, please don't say anything, this is my gift, for all your help tonight..."


	3. Blossoming Love

Note:Id like to thank everyone who took time to write a review for my story, and as you can see, my chapters are falling dramatically in length, that's not from laziness, that's just what I think is best....Ill make a new chapter daily, as reading to much kills the atmosphere...And again, there will be some embarrassing mistakes in this chapter, aswell as all others. I write Fanfics in my spare time, or when im on the coach back from Football please.

**ENJOY**

-

**_Yuki Nagato's Emotions_**

**_Chapter 3: Blossoming Love_.**

"..Nagato.."

Nagato tightened her grip around my waist, and rested her head on my back.

"Apparently..Boys, like this?"

I couldn't reply with my usual sarcasm or wit. Ill admit I was uncomfortable at that moment, but..In a weird way, it showed that she really cared for me, just as I cared for her.

"Apparently, they do"

She let go of my waist and rested her palm on my back.

"Kyon, thank you for tonight, I knew I could trust you."

I wanted to turn around and hug her, but I couldn't...

I respect her, I just cant betray the trust she has for me!

I cant!

I _cant_!

**I..CANT!**

But, without warning..

I felt her grab the bottom of my sleeve and swing my arms around, although I tried my hardest to stay faced away form Nagato, she was simply to strong.

I reluctantly turned my head to see Nagato, who was wearing the most amazing smile on her face, one arm was behind her body, and one arm was held on my sleeve, my arms swung round, and just before hitting her(Unintentionally), she grabbed my arms and pulled me towards her body, going on her tiptoes whilst embracing me.

"Nagato!, wha!?"

"It feels so good! Being a human!"

She was so happy it was surreal, being like this meant everything to her.

Nagato hugged me tighter and tighter until I had to squeeze her harder and harder to relieve some pressure.

There I was, in the middle of a beautiful girls bedroom, hugging her whilst she had no top on.

Life is not as bad as people say.

She pushed her chest harder towards my own, I could feel her breasts on my ribs.

"Nagato, wha..what are you doing?"

"Your happy, but at the same time, your not sure if what you are doing now is the right thing, but you don't care, your just happy to be hugged a half naked girl, right, Kyon?"

She looked up at me, with the same smile.

"You have to stop doing that, Nagato"

She let go of me, stumbling back from her imbalance, covering her chest with her arm,

Nagato smiled and walked over to her drawer, and pulled out her school shirt and undergarments.

I knew I should not stay for this, it would really kill the moment.

I waited in her living room sat on her soft sofa.

Her DVD player was crushed under the sheer weight of DVD's

All of them under the shame Genre.

"Teenage Love triangle – Season 1"

"My Heart is my own -Episodes 1-10"

"Love is not a game! - Box set"

She seemed obsessed with the concept of love and how it worked.

I cant blame her for wanting to learn, I was a complete dunce with the girls.

I admit I had feelings for Haruhi, but it seems we get along much better as close friends, I still go round her house, we still have fun, and I still get shouted at, but I enjoy it for what it is.

But im not sure about Nagato, I wont call it love, No way, but I wouldn't rule out a crush..

BUT, it could just be me talking in the heat of the moment..Why does god insist that love is confusing?

She came running down the corridor, fully clothed and ready for the day ahead.

Just as we exited the block of apartments, I received a text form Haruhi.

"Meet me at the end of the day in the clubroom, I wont be in school until then."

fair enough, I have less to worry about now.

When we arrived at school, me and nagato headed straight for the clubroom.

Inside we found Koizumi and Asahina both sat playing Shogi.

"So, decided to pick on the girls this time Koizumi?"

He didnt move a muscle, he was totally in the game.

That was until, Nagato walked in.

"So, it went with no problems Yuki?"

Nagato walked past him and lightly slapped him over the head.

"Ill take that as a yes, then..


	4. Unintentional Confession

NOTE: Another Shortie, Im sorry if your disappointed in my current works, but on the side, I working on a BIG project, concerned with this story. Lets just say this story is going to be an emotional thrill ride. Again, please review, I truly love them all. ENJOY!

_**-**_

_**Yuki Nagato's emotions.**_

_**Chapter 4: Unintentional Confession**_

"So, how does it feel Yuki?"

Nagato was walking past Koizumi whilst rubbing her hand after hitting him.

She sat in her usual chair, and leaned back in it, tilting her head over the back.

"Different.."

Asahina promptly left the room, her head was down, almost as if she needed to be somewhere else..

I seized the chance and sat opposite Koizumi.

"So, how did you know what was going to happen?"

Koizumi laid back in his chair.

"Im really not in the mood for a long explanation..And tonight with Haruhi is going to make everything 100 times worse, ask Yuki.."

I turned my head to see Yuki, drinking some tea and reading a book in another hand.

She put her cup on the stool, and looked at me.

"Today, Haruhi is calling us all for a meeting, she cannot know about my new emotions. Her knowing that..would cause more problems than we could all handle"

"But..Could you just say something like 'Oh, Haruhi, I feel much better now, ive just been quite ill these past few..."

Koizumi smiled.

"Months?"

Ok, so the idea of sounding sick for months was a bit far-fetched.

I still didn't get it.

"How would that cause any trouble?"

"Forget it, Kyon..ok?"

Listening, I simply sat back, and listened to the silence.

Man, today is boring, I really wonder what Haruhi is doing.

Nagato seemed transfixed on the computer screen, her eyes reflected the words and pictures.

It piqued my curiosity, what could Nagato be so intrested in?

I wanted to see what she was on..but I couldn't when she was there, it was no doubt private.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom ill be right back."

Nagato skipped out of the room looking jollier than a 7 year old on christmas eve.

"Jackpot..."

This was too easy..

Koizumi looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I wanna see too..."

We both ran towards the computer and clicked on the drop-down history menu.

We couldn't prepare ourselves for what we saw.

| How to make a guy fall in love with you.

| Love calculator

| Who is your perfect man?

Koizumi erupted into laughter, but I had something more serious on my mind.

"Love calculator, click on that!"

Koizumi clicked on it, and we were faced with blank Boxes.

I typed in "Yuki Nagato" in the first box.

And in the next box, we realised (Of course..) both our names began with 'k' and that when we entered it, one of our names would appear in the "Recently Searched" box...

"Koizumi...Do it.."

His finger lingered over the 'K' Key, when he pressed it, we both closed our eyes.

"Kyon..Looks like your a lucky man.."

I opened my eyes..to find that in the search bar..the name was none other than.

"KYON"


	5. I Say, Its My Heaven

_Note: I'm sorry I didn't update my story yesterday, I was feeling a bit under the weather. But I hope today's chapter more than makes up for it. And Keyblader1991, I think the issue with "Kyon" will be cleared up This chapter, hehe. Thank you everyone, for all of your amazing reviews, I truly love you all! (not in the creepy way..btw..)_

-

**Yuki Nagato's Emotions**

Chapter 5: _I Say Its My Heaven._

_-_

"Wow, that's something.."

Koizumi and I were stood in silence at the front of the computer screen.

"99% Match..huh?"

I had an inkling it was true, that she liked me, but I really couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe it, to be precise, even though Nagato was totally different now, i couldn't believe she would like someone like me..

"No! Thats not accurate, that's only my nickname, enter my full name!"

Koizumi sat in the chair, his fingers over the keyboard.

"What is it again?..Oh yeah Ky-"

Before he could finish, we realised Nagato was opening the door, I could hear Koizumi gasp.

We had no time to react,So I decided to just look innocent as Nagato walked in, as if I was just searching through the computer, for those pictures of Mikuru. (she didn't say, but Nagato knew about them.)

Nagato walked in quite merrily, humming a tune to herself as she walked down the table.

I pointed my finger at the Minimize icon, whilst Nagato couldn't see the screen.

"Hey I told you, these pictures are awesome right?!"

"Um, yeah..these are great!"

Operation: Hide things from Nagato, was going well!

When I opened my eyes from a fake laugh, I felt fear shoot from my brain all the way through my body.

Nagato was stood at the side of the table, her eyes wide open, staring at me, so hard it felt like something was actually pulling my eyes from there sockets, she forgot about the computer..

"May I..Use the computer?"

Koizumi promptly exited the chair, and took 2 steps to the side, giving Nagato the "All yours" gesture.

She walked past me, slowly, and sat in the chair.

Perfect, we hid everything perfectly...Right?

She sat o the desk and immediately opened the webpage, the bright pink love calculator page, we could see the reflection in her eyes, and in the glass.

I sat back, smiling at the ceiling.

Job well done I guess.

Or not.

We forgot about the 2 letter Koizumi entered.

Koizumi was signalling me by tapping my feet with his foot under the table after he sat down opposite me.

He tilted his head towards Nagato.

Shit...

She was covering her mouth, her eyes wide open..

She knew we looked at it.

Koizumi stood up and walked out of the room.

"Gotta go for a walk, need some fresh air."

Such a lame excuse...Not to mention deserting a friend.

As he left the room, he gave me a quick glance, and a small nod.

The room was silent for around 3 _awkward_ minutes, then I decided to speak and break the silence.

"Im sorry, for how I feel.."

Nagato spoke just as my words were hitting my tongue.

"When I spoke to you, in my apartment, when I confessed to being an Alien...It was then, I realised."

I was confused here...She fell in love with there?

"But, we only talked..I was giving off nothing that made me attractive.."

Nagato stood up, and slammed her hands on the table, splitting it slightly.

"That's what I don't understand!"

I could bring out the "Love at first sight" thing.

But that was irrelevant.

Nagato walked over to me, and whilst walking to me she said.

"I just blamed it on love at first sight! Its been in all my books!"

Ah well...

She grabbed my collar and hoisted me up. (Ill admit, being Manhandled by a girl isn't the best way to increase masculinity)

Our faces were extremely close, our noses were touching, as she pulled me closer, I could hear.

"I..Cant help it.."

She dropped me onto the ground, letting me crash onto a chair as I fell.

"Nagato!"

She looked at me again, and fell too her knees in defeat, tears were welling up in her eyes, and her hands were clutching on her skirt.

So I stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain on the back of my head, and put my hand on Nagato's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, Nagato.."

"Y..You dont hate me?"

"What?! Of course I don't Nagato!"

"Being a human is not as easy as I thought, every time I see you, I feel nervous to speak to you, I find it hard to interact with you, I cant even look at you without loving you!"

She buried her head into my chest, and I put my arm over her other shoulder, almost like a hug.

"The truth is Nagato.."

She turned her head away from my chest, and wiped her eyes.

"..."

I couldn't think of what to say.

I couldn't comfort her.

I couldn't help her.

I couldn't be the "Normal Supportive Kyon"

So, I did something, which I never regretted.

Arguably the greatest decision of my life.

I grabbed Nagato's shoulder, and turned her head to face me.

The tears in her eyes were running down her face as her eyes widened.

Our faces drew closer, and closer.

I tilted my head and..

_We Kissed for the first time._


	6. Im Not Alone Anymore

It felt as if all of her troubles fluttered past my face, as if all her worries and insecurities simply flew out of the window.

As she tightened her grip on my sleeve, I knew what I was doing was the right thing, even if at the time I still had my doubts.

I really liked Nagato, I never really admitted it, I didn't see why I should, I mean, its my private life, right?

I could hear her making faint moaning noises, for the right reasons I hope.

Me, nor Nagato were experienced with kissing, but this one time, this one kiss, our first.

_It was perfect._

---

**Yuki Nagato's Emotions**

Chapter _6_: _Im Not Alone Anymore._

_---_

We held each other in embrace. The warmth, the love, the feeling.

Im not a romantic, I'm not the best guy with girls, I'm not even that good looking.

But I didn't care about myself at the minute, I knew, the second our lips locked, I had made one hell of a decision.

I knew that it wouldn't end here, I knew we wouldn't end here.

We would carry on, further and further, with each other.

All because of a simple kiss.

Every second, we held each other tighter and tighter.

Her lips pushed harder against mine, until our lips began to become flat.

We were both on our knees, arms wrapped around each others waists.

Our heads tilted in opposite diagonal directions.

The perfect kiss. Nothing fancy, just a regular kiss.

She leaned back, and then forward, pushing even harder.

Until we both finally released, both keeping our eyes closed for a few seconds after.

We parted and slid our hands down each others arms, finally ending up with us holding hands.

She opened her eyes along with me, they _were the most beautiful _eyes I have ever seen, so captivating.

She muttered a few words under her breath, and rolled her lips into her mouth, before speaking.

"I, did well?.."

A smile graced my face, and I raised her hands to stomach level.

"You did amazing.."

After around4 seconds, he smiled and..

A tear formed in her left eye, and then her right eye, although none fell, they were visible.

"Nagato, what.."

She blinked, releasing the tears down her face, but her brilliant golden smile reassured me she was Ok.

"I've been waiting for my first kiss, for hundreds of years. I read books about it, I watched people kiss, in the films, and its always been, a dream for me"

She stood up, pulling me up with her, and leaned in for another kiss.

Just before she reached me I heard

"And it was better than I could ever imagine.."

We kissed for only a fraction of a second, before she came back again..

"Oh, Kyon! Im so sorry!"

she tried to step back, but I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I was the one that kissed you..."

She raised her hand underneath her chin, catching a tear on her finger.

"I'm crying..but, I'm not sad..I..I'm happy!

I pulled her closer to me, and hugged her tightly.

"Its because your happy, Yuki..."

She looked up at me

"I love that name, Yuki...Im glad I chose it."

After a long hug, we both exited the clubroom, and found Koizumi waiting outside the door, whistling a calm tune to himself.

He turned to us, and saw the both of us breathing heavily.

"Im not even going to ask" He said with a smile.

Me and Yuki walked to the windows of the corridor, and peered out of the window.

"Life, is truly perfect now..."

Yuki turned to me, and held her hand to my heart.

"Yeah, it is.."


	7. Diary entry: 1

Hey Guys, I'm taking some time to write a paragraph or so, about my story. To be honest, I never thought it would be so popular xD, My twitter is bursting with reviewers! But I cant thank you guys enough for the support you have given me, its been a real help. And about the Daily Update, its a tough task, but once I finish my daily routine, chores, see my friends, its what I do in my leisure time, I find it relaxing, and as I get too make the story itself, it can be pretty damned fun. What I'm aiming for now is to get 1500+ words a chapter, which can be hard, but its easily worth it. But I do ask for one thing from you, my dear reviewer, when you write a review, could you include a point I could improve on? Or tell me what I'm doing right?I don't care about hits, if I'm entertaining at least one person, I'm happy enough with that.

Thanks =]

P.S. : I may have to edit the story to a 'M' rating, its just a thought at the minute, but with the idea I have on paper, I think it might happen, but, I think a 'T' is fine for the next few chapters.

--------------

Yuki Nagato's Emotions.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Diary Entry 1_

"Today was the first time I had ever kissed a boy, the FIRST TIME! It was so intense, it felt so, amazing!

Well, this is Yuki Nagato, ive created a human diary to record my findings on human emotion."

And here comes my first entry.

Day 1: I cannot believe what happened today, I found that human emotion can physically affect the aspect of the body, when in "Love" speech and physical movement are impaired to the said "Loved one" Causing instability. It seems not even I can resist the temptation of "Love" it seems beyond all control, no matter what species, love is a strange feeling, and will require decades of research to fully understand.

Onto the subject of female menstruation, it seems like every 30 days, depending on time of birth, and age, females go through roughly 5 days of pain. It seems the process in unavoidable, and must happen to maintain fertility and the ability to actively reproduce, so far I have experienced none of these symptoms, but I'm fully aware that tomorrow, or indeed tonight, said symptoms will occur, and I shall report my findings accordingly.

It seems ive gained a new boyfriend, he go's by the name Ky--*Illegible* And attends She same centre as I do, known as north high, he is of no danger to me, and poses a 0% threat to the secrecy of my existence as an extra-terrestrial on earth. He possesses an open mind, and is open to the idea of aliens, and other forms of life, and accepts me for who I am. Which is a very rare occurrence on earth. Although I do love him dearly, I will observe him in my own way in the coming days, months..or even years.

Ive also Taken a liking to the various Anime shows here on earth.

Anime is a form of animation involving fictional characters in fictional situation, using Japanese art to portray it.

Take a note of the following.

Elfen ****

Skip ****

***** Star

Keep note of them, as each one provides pivotal information is creative human thinking.

It seems when me and Ryoko first came to this planet, we both thought id would be easy to fit in, to be normal, but me, being in the state I was in, found it impossible, this Ryoko gathered more information than me. But now, being a human myself, I am sure I can find more information in a simple day than Ryoko could ever find!

**Yuki Narrates this story**

A knock at the door?

At this hour?

Well, I may aswell answer it, I cant see the harm.

I undid the latch on the door, and opened it halfway.

"No way!"

Before I could even react, my whole apartment turned into nothing but white.

Everything in my flat vanished, and I was stuck, in the void.

"Its been a while, Nagato..."

I could see nothing but space for thousands of miles.

"Why?!..Your supposed to be dead!"

"Oh! I see your just like me now!"

A figure began to slowly materialize in my view.

"I'm nothing like you..I let you live!"

Blue Hair..School uniform..

"Hello, Nagato!"

The figure drew a long sharp blade, and held it to her bottom lip.

A sinister figure, whom I thought id killed..

_Ryoko Asakura. _

"This time, Im going to kill you...Nagato.."


	8. Dire Consequences!

* * *

Im back from france! It was amazing, and if any of you are interested enough, ill link you to my Face book to check out the pictures!...This chapter is rather violent, so reader discretion is advised, alas, im sorry for the 5 days break, the daily update is back up and running now.

**_*IMPORTANT NOTE: Ive got quite a few PM's about this chapter, about the lack of a conclusion for the chapter...And me leaving such an important part without any elaboration, im sorry for that, but you will simply have to wait another 24 hours. ^_^ and also, i know that the violence and psychoticism in this chapter is nothing like TMOHS, but if Nagato can be impaled by spikes, i can do a few fights myself, the romance + touching story will be back tomorrow, but for now, enjoy this ACTION SCEEEENNNNEEE *_**

-------

_**Yuki Nagato's Emotions. **__Chapter 8: Dire Consequences._

I couldn't let her get me, she was..._different_ this time, she easily surpassed me, but in hand to hand combat, we were equals.

She walked over to me, in a fast walk, then a jog, then an insanely fast sprint.

"I don't think so Nagato!"

I blinked and wished I didn't, I opened my eyes, and I was flying through the sky, from a single punch to the face.

I felt the pain, I felt my face in agony..

I flipped and landed on my feet, stumbling on landing.

"So, you finally cracked it?..CQC?"

I ran for Ryoko, jumping as I got in range, I knew she would jump away from me, from our last fight.

She jumped up as expected, and was met with a swift, strong kick to her waist, throwing her sideways.

She landed on her back, with a loud crash.

I dropped to the ground, continuing my attack, running straight for her, she jumped up and again.

Was _punched in the face._

Blood spurted from her mouth and nose, and landed on my face, and flew through the air as ssoared further into the void.

When she landed, she rolled backwards soundly onto her feet, panting loudly.

"Well, this is more like it, just plain, simple fighting."

She ran forwards, and disappeared unexpectadly.

Vanished.

Into thin air.

I turned around, expecting the worse, she was stood in my face.

"Boo!"

She grabbed my throat, and held me in the air, pulling her fist back, she hit my in my face with superhuman force.

Over

And over.

And over.

And over.

And over again.

Blood was splattered on both our faces,

It ran from my left eye, and nose, and mouth.

My left eye's vision was blurred.

And my nose was streaming with blood.

My mouth was gushing with it.

I couldn't carry on like this anymore.

I grabbed her fist before I hit my face, squeezing it with all my strength.

I felt her bones separating, and cracking under the pressure, but she kept her cool demeanour and made no emotion when I felt her bones smash in her hand.

She dropped me, and held up her hand.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!!"

Ryoko was psychotic..

She raised her foot, and drove it down on my stomach, causing blood to come flying from my mouth, landing promptly on my face.

I was gasping for air, rolling on the floor.

"Whhyy, didnt, you just kill..MEE?!"

Ryoko burst out laughing

"That's no fun!"

I couldn't give up, I just couldn't leave Kyon behind..

I grabbed her ankles and pulled her forwards, she fell, smashing her head on the ground.

"Agh!"

I rolled so I was sat on top of Ryoko, using both my hands, I swung my fists as hard and as fast as I could, each of them smashing her clean on the face, her face didn't deform, it just filled with more blood, her long blue hair was dripping with it, and so was mine.

she grabbed my breasts and used them to grab me (I cant explain this, I am sorry.) And threw me to the side.

We were both exhausted, but none of us lowered ourselves to deleting one another, we would fight like warriors, like humans.

We both knelt up, and eventually stood up.

I had to kill her.

_NOW_

I stumbled forwards, and grabbed Ryoko by her neck, and squeezed, I could feel the veins in her neck begin too stop functioning, her pulse began to stop working, I heard one vein pop rather violently, and then, it was over...Nearly.

Ryoko screamed as loud as she could.

And delivered a 2 finger jab to my lower stomach.

Id never felt pain worse than this, I felt my insides turn themselves, I fell to my knees, Ryoko still standing.

Time slowed, I knew I could finish the fight now, I need to ignore this pain!

"ITS OVER!"

I opened my palm, and threw it at her heart.

I felt her heart simply explode inside her body, leaving a hole in her chest, a gruesome way to dispatch my ex-partner.

But it needed to be done.

She dropped to the ground, blood pouring from her body, getting bigger and bigger.

My ovaries, her clear target, for obvious reasons...Were simply destroyed..

My left eye was severely damaged.

My arms were simply dead weight.

And my brain was hard to operate.

When the void closes, all the insignificant injuries will disappear after a few days.

But now....

How will I explain, at sometime in my life, to my partner.

Im unable to bear children..


	9. Normality

_Note: Hey there :), I'm settled in my home as I write this, with some Green tea and a monstrous packet of Oreos, and I have this moving chapter on paper, and personally, I think its going to be one of my best yet, as its such a relaxed chapter, its quite touching, as we just get to see the real Yuki ENJOY!_

–

_Yuki Nagato's Emotions_

_Chapter 9: Normality_

_-_

The white space receded, the bland corridor of my apartment began to show.

I was laying down in the middle of the void, my body aching from my encounter, as the space began to disappear, from my legs upwards, I could feel my body return to how it was just before I opened the door.

My legs began to feel cold, jut as they were, and the further up it got, the better I felt, it moved to my lower stomach, the pain had all but gone,(Whilst lying down) but I was curious to see if I was really that lucky that the long term effects had gone.

It passed over my chest and over my neck, returning my to my clean and serene state. It then passed over my face, and my hair strained the blood from its roots, and my face received a cool breeze, before the white space was a simple dot on my floorboard.

I sat up, looking around my apartment, it had not suffered any damage from the encounter, which was rather odd, time and space voids usually affect the universe as a whole..

I never really doubted myself as a fighter, against a human, it was a relatively simple 10 second fight, but against someone like Ryoko, her stamina and bone structure was something akin to titanium. Of course the same can be said for me, but even though I was a simple humanoid, even I knew such a hard outer shell hid a small, timid inner body inside.

I got to my knees, and stretched my body upwards, putting my arms as high as I could. I could hear my bones clicking and my muscles stretching, returning to the same elastic state they were meant to be in.

Then a sharp pain, akin to a knife shot through my lower stomach, forcing me to keel over. The pain shot right through an area of my body described as an "Ovary" and inside the area of pain, was 2 concentrated, fine areas of pain.

The concentrated areas were focused on 2 areas known as the "Fallopian Tubes" both of them were damaged beyond repair. Although not severed, they were simply rendered useless.

I pressed my hand against the area, and lightly applied force to key points, reducing the pain slightly. Yet the second I released, the pain began to return.

After a few minutes of continuous massage I stood up, and entered my living room, which was now abundant with furniture I purchased months ago.

I sat on my sofa and leaned back.

"Requesting permission to access human data file 0:00423/2."

I closed my eyes, the data file I was accessing was a medical book on the female reproductive system.

It seemed it had no treatment for my "Unique" case.

I opened my eyes, and put my feet on the table, relaxing. Even though I found no treatment, there were quite a lot of "Beneficial Activities" I could participate in, such as relaxing, and sleeping.

Although the time was quite late, I decided to put on my coat and shoes, and find the 24/7 "Pharmacy" to gather supplies to make my pain more bearable.

I opened my door, closing my eyes as I did, it seemed it just brought back recent memories. As I exited my apartment, and eventually the building, I was hit by the cold air outside, which cut at my face as the sliding doors opened.

The view outside was beautiful, the trees were dripping with raindrops, and my breath became a floating cloud, reaching higher and higher.

The moon was showing itself behind its dark curtain, a small part of its naked body revealing itself to half the world.

I set off walking down the roads, the streets had no humans going about business, they were all inside there warm homes, with family, enjoying themselves.

I walked past a bungalow with an open window, 2 children and a mother, or sister, were playing inside, and in the far corner, a young girl was sat, clutching at a small dirty teddy bear, I stopped, and turned towards the house, I stared at the girl for a few seconds, until she sensed someone was looking at her, and looked outside, she looked at my, and gave a nervous smile, before promoting it to a happy smile.

I breathed on the window and drew a happy face on it, receiving a light giggle from the girl, who seemed all the happier after my small intrusion.

I began to walk further down the road, before reality smashed me in the head. The incident with Ryoko will not go unnoticed, I'm positive a representative will come and visit me, sometime in the coming months.

I have nothing to hide, I was attacked, and responded with self defence, after all, she got herself into that mess, and payed the price for it.

I was stood at the entrance to the pharmacy, its white and green neon logo visible from the bottom of the road. I entered the store, to see a bored man resting his hand on his chin, whilst reading a magazine.

He looked up at me and checked his watch.

"Your out late, what can I get you?"

I walked over to the counter, and with a light smile on my face, I placed my hands on the counter and said.

"Im looking for something which can help with ovarial pains, what do you recommend?"

His face turned grim, and he stood up, closing his magazine.

"Ill see what we have..."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked into the storage room.

"Feel free to browse our products!"

I turned round and saw rows upon rows of pharmaceutical products.

I picked up a basket and began to shop, after all, I didn't have many of these items, It could not hurt to purchase a few products.

My basket filled rather quickly, I had cans of "Floral" deodorant, and various "Makeup" items.

Apparently they are meant to be applied to the face, and create a more glamorous look, even though I hid it, I was ecstatic about them, I wanted to see if they made me beautiful!

I placed my basket on the holder, waiting for the man to appear from the store cupboard, I drummed my fingers against the white counter anticipating his return.

The handle turned, and the man came out holding a white box.

"Heat Pad"

He threw it in my basket, and folded his arms.

"You wrap it around yourself, putting the pad on the source of pain, and after a minute or so, the pad will heat up, converting your body heat into its own. My girlfriend has one, apparently they work really well.."

He began checking out all the items in my basket, as a franticly looked around my jacket for money, but in the end, I only found this blue card.

"Could you please swipe your credit card Ms?"

Ah! it was a credit card, what luck!

I swiped my card, and loaded my items into a bag.

As I left the store, I swing round and waved at the kind man at the counter.

"Arigato!"

"Haha, your welcome"

I left the shop, with my bag of shopping. As I walked down the street, towards my apartment, I thought I should give Kyon a call.

I walked through the door, into my apartment, and loaded my things onto my bed, I placed the deodorant into some small woven baskets, and my "Makeup" on my dressing table.

I wrapped the heat pad around my lower stomach, and after a few minutes, it felt like heaven, the pain literally floated from my body, and into the cold air of my house.

I grabbed my phone from the table, and dialled Kyon's number, I cant imagine him being asleep, he must likely forgot to do some homework!

Whilst the dialer rang, I thought about Ryoko.

I was nearly killed, why am I being so, oblivious to it?

It _MUST_ be a new emotion....

The dialler rang for 3 seconds.

"Hello?..Yuki?"


	10. True Love At Last

**Kyon Narrates this(In my opinion, very touching, if not short) chapter**

**I decided to update on a 1-3 day basis from now on, thank you to everyone that replied, your all great, dear friends.**

**---**

_**Yuki Nagato's Emotions.**_

**_Chapter 10: True love _  
**

The phone next to me rang, the silence of my dull, grey room broken by a bright orange light and a high pitched tone.

It threw my CD's and magazines off my desk and dug around for my phone.

I looked at the orange screen, and a mixed look of surprise and joy slapped itself on my face.

Caller: Nagato Yuki

I picked up my phone and stared at the ringing device for 3 seconds exactly.

"Shit, what's happened?.."

I answered the phone.

And down it, I heard a sound akin to crying, faint, pants of sadness.

I could hear her, ever so faintly, holding the phone, composing her lips to speak. I took it upon myself to speak in her favour.

"Hello..Yuki"

she sprang into life, I could hear her jump a tiny bit.

"Kyon!..It feels so good to hear your voice again!"

I laid back onto my chair, flicking on my desk light as I leaned.

"What do you mean?..I saw you today"

She paused for a couple of seconds before replying.

"Oh, we did!?..I forgot..Well, I need-"

"You need me to come round your house?..Got it, I'm putting my shoes on now."

She laughed down the phone, before giving me a faint bye and hanging up.

So abrupt of her.

I put on my shoes, and a black jacket, and began.

"Operation: Get The Fuck Out"

I read it in a story on the internet one time, and it made me giggle, so I stole the idea for a name, and gave it to how I escape my room.

I opened the window, and forgot about the tree completely.

I learned from experience that if I land in the mud bed, I get a bit muddy, but it saves time, and a whole lot of effort.

I landed knees first, splashing mud onto my face and Jacket.

"Ah, great.."

I wiped the majority of it off me, and set of down the long winding street to Yuki's apartment.

I passed a pharmacy on my way down, the guy inside seemed a bit panicked, he was on the phone talking at a crazy speed.

I stopped and looked a bit closer...Was he?..No, its just my head..

I carried on walking down the street, walking under the flickering streetlights, until I caught a glimpse of the orange apartment block.

I entered the same dull orange room, which seemed MUCH whiter for some reason.

I entered her number on the intercom, and without speaking it was opened instantly.

Her door was open, and I caught a glimpse of a black figure moving at an insane speed towards me.

The figure was caressed with luscious silky purple hair, and magnificent brown eyes.

It jumped at me with a smile on its face, a golden smile.

It was Yuki.

She tackled me on my waist, smashing me onto the ground.

As my head was laid back, I opened my mouth for a light groan.

But...the most unexpected thing happened.

Yuki kissed me, both her hands on my cheeks, her fingers pressed on them slightly.

She slid her tongue into my mouth, delivering the best experience of my life.

He tongue was warm and gooey, and the way she kissed, was just sublime.

It sounds wrong saying it from my point of view, but it was one of those "You have to be there" moments.

She pressed her lips harder against my face.

I responded by wrapping my arms around her back, bridging the gap between the "Innocent" back and something completely different.

She pressed her pelvic area hard onto my thigh, causing a sort of "Mad happiness" about me.

I had a gorgeous girl "thrusting" my leg.

Its _MUCH_ better than it sounds.

She pulled her head up, and pressed it down again, sliding her lips down my right cheek.

She left her head there for a few seconds before kneeling up.

The mud from my jacket was smeared on her chest.

As she knelt up, I caught a glimpse of her chest. And from Tanaguchi's knowledge, he reckoned she was around a B cup, but to be honest I think about a C..Hey, I don't even know why im saying this..

She grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me up.

"Im so glad..your here!"

She was wearing a black short sleeve V-Neck shirt, and black tight jeans.

She pulled me up by my jacket with her ridiculous strength, and shouted in my face.

"I love you so much!"

She hugged me, crying her eyes out in the process.

"I need to forget, please let me forget!"

I had no idea what she was blabbing on about...


	11. Bombshell

_Yuki Nagato's Emotions. Chapter 11: Bomshell._

"What are you on about, Yuki?"

The purple haired, brown eyed girl known as my girlfriend (Although, it was never made "Official") was sat atop me in the middle of the apartment corridor.

She grabbed my wrists and held them to her heart.

Narrowly avoiding her breasts by flattening my hands, she squeezed my wrist with a gentle force.

"Please, it does not matter.."

I reluctantly opened my hand. My top 3 fingers were pressed against her breasts.

I felt her heart, it gave a faint beat every 2 seconds, and it began to get faster and faster, I pressed harder.

Her heart was beating even faster now.

"Now, you see..."

I took away my hand, freeing myself of her grip.

What's going on?

"With you, all my troubles fly away. With you all my aches and pains disappear. With you I feel complete!"

My face was graced with a faint tinge of red as I listened to Yuki go on about the two of us.

She leaned forward, her hands running from my stomach to my chest, and to my cheeks.

"Its because.."

She leaned back, whilst sliding sideways off of me, standing up and brushing her jeans.

"Its because!"

She offered her hand to help me get up.

I got up and she grabbed me around the shoulders.

"Its because I love you!"

Then again, tackled me to the ground,(Such a feisty girl..) and I tilted my head back to avoid the oncoming head butt.

But as I did.

I saw a figure in the doorway, upside down, as you would expect, leaning its head inside..

Only for a split second.

It ran around the corner at a crazy speed, letting me only glimpse a lock of its ginger hair.

Whilst in mid air, Yuki put her foot on my chest and used me as a "Boost pad" using me as propulsion to catch the figure.

I saw her "serious" face..Something serious was going on..

"Kyon! Follow me!"

Your kidding me, by the time I hit the ground, she was out of the door, leaving papers and rubbish blowing behind her.

I stood up, limping at first, but then progressed towards a sprint out of the building, and turned left, only just catching Yuki at the end of the street.

She flew round the corner, narrowly avoiding a car.

How in Kami's name am I supposed to keep up with those two?

I took a shortcut through the park, if the figure was so quick to get away, she wouldn't have such an amazing escape plan.

I entered the children's play area to get the the centre of the park.

They were _defiantly_ in the park, I could hear Yuki shouting close by.

I heard car alarms blaring in the car park, and people shouting.

Then, I was terrified.

The figure was moving towards me at full speed.

I knew, this was gonna hurt.

She picked up the pace, but whilst she was moving in a straight line...Im sure it was..

"Asahina San?!"

She was about 10 metres from me before yuki slid on from the side, grabbing her ankle and squeezing it with 3 fingers...sending the figure to the ground with serious force.

She rolled along for a few seconds, before looking upwards at me...It was defiantly Mikuru asahina!

"Well...This is going to take time to explain."

Yuki grabbed her hand.

"Gomenasai...But I'm sorry to say, you have been captured."

She sat up, pushing Yuki back.

"Your fast..Too fast.."

Yuki smiled at me, but then clutched her lower stomach in pain for a few seconds, when I held out my hand, she simply shook her head..

Mikuru (First names now..) stood up, brushing herself off.

She then darted off at practically light speed!

"Yuki!..She's getting away."

Yuki stood up, and had a hearty smile on her face. She raised her hand to her cheek, and clicked her fingers.

"Ach!"

We saw a huge cloud of dust in the distance.

What happened?!

"When I grabbed her ankle, I squeezed on of her vital muscles, and since parts of our bodies vibrate as different frequencies when under strain I simply mimicked the..."

She looked at me with her "Humanoid look."

I was dumbfounded, I simply shook my head and walked over to Mikuru.

She was laid there with an angry look on her face.

"Fine..You win..."

She stood up, with a limp.

"Im sorry, Kyon-Kun..Its simply how I am meant to act in these situations.."

Yuki walked over to her and gave her a look which could make a grown man cry in fear.

She clenched her fists, and walked slowly over to Mikuru...

"Please..Do not dare say what I think you are going to say..."

Mikuru bowed her head at me, and then looked at Yuki..

"I am sorry, Nagato..But.."

Yuki dropped to her knees, smashing the ground as she fell.

Whats going on?!

"Miss Suzumiya is infatuated with Kyon-Kun.."


	12. When It Rains

"Why?........Why him?.......Why me?........Why us?!"

Yuki was leaning towards Mikuru, her brown eyes gazing into Mikuru's soul, she was bewildered, she couldn't believe it..Neither could I..

I fell back straight onto my ass...My mouth wide open from the sheer shock..

"Haruhi Suzumiya..Likes me?...I cant believe her....Me of all people..Why?"

After all this time I'd known her, she never told me..She let Mikuru tell me, or rather, Mikuru took it upon herself to tell us.

"...Mikuru, how did you find out?.."

She sat down in the grass, and stared at me, holding her hands to her heart.

"Every time she sees you, Koizumi feels closed spaces appearing, but for some reason, the celestials do not form..Instead, it is only her and you, in the whole of the space...She loves you..."

What the?...This isnt happening..No fu..No way! I don't see why Haruhi would do this to me, OR Yuki...But, I guess she does not know..this isn't her fault...It isnt!

I turned to see Yuki, her palms below he chin, and tears streaming from her face.

Her hair was beginning to fall over her face from the light rain.

She looked into the sky for a second...The rain falling into her eyes.

She didn't blink..

"That..M..Means we, Cant be...Together, Kyon.."

What?! What does she mean!?..N.._No_...

"I'm sorry, but we..We cant..If Suzumiya-San..Becomes..J..Jealous..I will lose more than just..You."

Each word was akin to a knife in the stomach...

_Was she breaking up with me?!_

"I'm sorry..K..Kyon, I don't think we..S..Should see..Each other.."

"But we arnt even dating! You never said we were!"

"..Di..Did I have too?.."

Mikuru realised what was happening, and left us in private, walking herself out of the park..

I fell back, trying to keep tears from forming in my eyes.

"Your lying..._Your lying_.."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve..

"We... cant be together!.... _EVER_ again!"

She came closer, to me, sobbing loudly, crying like a child.

"I mean it! I don't want to be human! I don't want to know you! I cant lose everyone!"

She came even closer, her sobs becoming louder.

"I love you with every inch of my heart, please believe that, but the fate of the world, rests on US! And I cannot take the risk..Of losing 6 Billion people!"

"I cant, I cant!..I..Im sorry...K..Kyon...S..Sorry.."

"Were has this come from!? Why is this so sudden!? Why now?!"

She stood up, the pain looked to be to much for her, and for me, tears fell down my face too.

For the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to lose something close to your heart.

Something you love.

Something you cherish.

You Adore.

You care for with all your heart.

Gone.....

Gone.....

Gone......

I stood up, grabbing her arms.

"You cant do this!..We _cant_ let someone like Haruhi do this to us!"

She grabbed my wrist in self defence and easily threw me with force onto the ground, splashing me into a giant mud puddle, the mud engulfed my entire body, even my hair.

I stood up, grabbing Her shirt as leverage.

"This is a _fucking joke_..I cant believe you..After everything we have done..Everything I have done!"

She stepped back, stopping her crying for a few seconds.

"Y....You selfish bitch!..H..How can you do this!"

I made the mistake of grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her backwards and forwards, whilst shouting at her.

Her mouth was open, and her eyes were crying sweet innocence..

She was in shock, this wasn't me..What I was doing was wrong....So wrong..

A single tear came from her left eye, and landed on my hand.

It rain onto my index finger, and stayed there.

"Kyon...P..Please Stop...Please!"

The tear stayed on my finger. Clinging onto me.

Just as I clung onto Yuki.

"PLEASE STOP IT!!"

Within a fraction of a second, I was on the ground...

She punched me in the stomach, crying as she landed the punch.

I keeled over, clutching where she hit me.

It was almost in slow motion after that...The crying was unbearable...I couldnt listen to her crying..I couldnt...It made my soul itself cry tears of sadness.

She took two steps back, and fell into the puddle, crying. her little eyes out.

Soaked through, sobbing like a child.

She snapped.

She finally knew what it was like to break down..To lose something you loved.

She stood up, and ran.

_She ran._

"...Im...Sorry.."

Those were the last, faint words I heard from Yuki..for 3 days...

3 days.

72 Hours.

However many Minutes...

In 3 days..The story of Yuki Nagato will begin anew.....The story of recuperation.

Of how everything became perfect again.

**?**


	13. Mystery

Quick Note: Another chapter, that's 2 in 2 days..Don't expect one tomorrow ;).

I Wish I did, but I unfortunately do not own "The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya" or anything associated with it..Although I wish I did.

–

**_Yuki Nagato's Emotions._**

_Chapter 13: Mystery.._

_-----_

3 days.

3 Long, Hard, Arduous Days.

3 days that passed, without seeing her.

I knew I had it easy, compared to what she must have been going through.

I was sat in my room, watching the sun come up over the rows of houses.

I didn't want to go to school.

I wanted to stay in bed, and do nothing.

I had been in a real bad mood over these past 3 days.

I shouted at my mother, my sister, and even Shamisen, who took to sitting near my window.

As Angsty as it sounds, I nearly took up smoking, just to make myself feel better.

But I just punched myself in the arm for being to stupid to even consider the idea.

I picked my phone up every few minutes, checking for new messages from anyone.

Of course my phone was empty, not a single message.

I sat back, even though my insides were turning, and my head was simply nullified by the past week.

I did not cry, I did not weep, I showed no outer sadness.

I wasn't being 'macho', I just had no need to cry, no need to show my feelings.

Im not sure why, I just tried to et on as best as I could.

Even though I did nothing.

I sometimes thought about Yuki, what she was doing, who she was talking with, how she was coping.

I laid on my bed, feeling sorry for myself, staring at my ceiling.

Then, the most unlikely thing to happen, happened.

My phone rang.

And put my legs over the bed as fast as I could and grabbed my phone, staring at the screen.

Caller ID: Unknown.

Strange...

I answered the phone.

"Hello....?"

The person on the end of the line coughed.

"Wow..This works?..Thats good to know!...Oh!..Kyon?"

"Um..Who is this?.."

The voice instantly became serious.

"You need to ignore the doorbell that will ring in 20 seconds, and you need to, in that time, get your shoes, and initiate Operation: Get The Fuck Out."

I flew back onto my bed.

"W..What are you-"

"Right now! You only have 16 seconds!"

I put on my shoes, and instantly opened the window.

"4 Seconds!"

I jumped from my window, landing with a thud on the cold, hard grass. My ankle nearly shattering from the drop.

"Now get running you Baka!"

"Whoa! Hold on, who the hell Are-"

Shit...

I turned around to see Haruhi at my door with a bunch of flowers. I told her I was ill...

I ran, as fast as I could into the ally next to my home.

I ran down it faintly hearing screams of

"Kyon, get back here!"

I turned the corner, and shouted into the phone.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The voice quietened..

"Your heart...Its racing..Your feel awful for something you have done..But you can fix it...Just keep on trying.."

The phone started beeping.

She hung up....

Who was that?...

My guardian angel?...

Things...Really are getting interesting....

Then...

A note was in my pocket...How didn't I realise.

It read.

Read th**i**s carefully, as careful**l**y as you can, d**o** not even take your **ve**ry own e**y**es away from this sheet of paper, If you d**o**, yo**u** could cause the end of the world, I can sense your dying to look away, do NOT look away, I will be writing in red pen from now on, to keep you interested, keep your eyes on the paper and listen to what I have to say, the commas will indicate a pause, other than that, no punctuation will be used, now listen, Haruhi Suzumiya is your friend, she will help you when you need help, you must find her, you must talk with her, you must do as she says, and EVERYTHING she asks you, you must answer truthfully, if you don't, it will cause the end of the world, now I realise you are confused, but keep your concentration, imagine the rest of the world is black, nothing but black, anything apart from this note that isn't black must be erased from your mind until you next see a full stop, now here comes the important part, you must believe what I have to say, believe it with all your heart, your heart is what tells you apart from the others, your heart is what makes you special, without it, you are next to nothing, but with it you are something, something close, and when the time comes for your heart to make a life changing choice, do as it says, your mind has no judgement over your life, please listen to what I have said, _Kyon-Kun_.

"......"


	14. Coming Together

NOTE: This is a "Yuki Narration" Chapter..So that's about it really....Umm..Yeah...If your reading this, PLEASE take the time to review my story, as it is coming to a close in the next week..But I have something rather special planned after this one is done...Something I know you will love...Also, any HARDCORE JROCK Lovers will get some "Vibes" from the beautiful song...Although I made it myself..

ALSO...The story may seem all over the place, I know, its been my intention..the next 3 chapters will totally cover it all..hopefully making you go "OOOOH YEA! I forgot about that!"

-----------------------------------------

_Yuki Nagato's Emotions._

Chapter 14: Pieces Of The Puzzle.

* * *

Its been 3 days.

3 whole days since the incident at the park.

It hasn't been easy for me, its been something that I could not handle, worse than the endless summer.

Worse than fighting Ryoko twice.

Worse than these _god forsaken_ Periods.

And much worse than dealing with Suzumiya Haruhi..

I laid on my bed, for 3 whole days, no food, no water, no talking.

Utter silence.

I needed to refresh my mind, I needed to cleanse all thoughts.

If I didn't, I was sure to be driven into insanity.

It was _that_ bad..

I took to expressing my emotions into a notepad, whenever I needed a break from the silence.

I took immense pride in them, each one of them coming from my heart.

Each one of them written by me.

Loved by me.

Although they are..Odd..To hear, please respect them for what they are.

Please do not judge me.

As it is hard for me to write these..

Now, if you please..Listen...To my favourite..

---

Love.

By Yuki Nagato.

I repeated it for a long time. I made you sad for a long time.

I must have hurt you. Now I still cannot move.

Why is it so painful to touch you?

I think it is because I was afraid of making the same mistake and losing you.

I tried to recover the unforgettable days to stay close to each other.

You hold my hand without asking anything.

Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.

Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.

I will walk together, the future not promised

It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are…

I love you so much that I forget any suffering.

My heart feels pain every time I count the days we cannot meet.

The loneliness is piling up. Please don't cry alone.

Even if we are so far away, we can believe each other.....Kyon-Kun..

–--------

Every time I read it, a tear came from my eye without fail...

Although, to you, you may not understand what my lyrics mean...

All will be explained in due course..

Each of them, were from the very pit of my stomach.

They sounded cheesy when read aloud, but inside.

Inside of me.

Inside of my heart.

They felt real.

I loved Kyon, with all my heart..With my soul.

But knowing Suzumiya-San can ruin it all, for everyone.

Is something I cannot risk.

I simply cannot..6 Bilion Lives..In effective danger..

All because of a stupid Humans...A stupid Woman's...ugh.._A silly little girls emotions._

I think I should speak to Kyon...Tell him.

But I was so cruel.

I punched him...I _punched_ him..It was unforgivable...But my body, I could not control it..I was a step away from a mental breakdown..

I cried for 56 hours non stop over that...

56 hours...

I've cried all my tears..Now, its time for me to _do something_.

To make a difference.

To talk to Kyon!

I put on my Black Baseball Shoes.

My green spotted jacket.

And my tight fit black jeans.

And just as I opened the door.

Just as I was about to fix everything.

"H..Hello...Nagato-San?.."

Asahina Mikuru?!


	15. The Ruler Of All Things

NOTE: Well, guys, its been a fun ride. But it seems like my story is drawing to a close, Le fin, Finale, the finish. Haha..Its been a real treat writing for you guys, I've enjoyed every chapter, I've enjoyed getting your lovely reviews, every single one of them, even off the slightly insane, but _amazing_ 'Kyon-Is-Haruhi's-Slave-00" who has stuck with this story from the beginning, and of course, it would be unfair to forget all my other reviewers...Check your inboxes soon...Here it comes, the FINAL CHAPTER!

The last chapter of THIS Story..

_**Enjoy and Bon Voyage!**_

* * *

_**Yuki Nagato's Emotions.**_

_**Chapter 15: The Ruler Of All Things.**_

Mikuru stood inside the apartment, sitting herself down with haste.

"I am sorry to intrude, but I need to talk with you, its of the utmost importance.."

I looked at Mikuru...She was taller, and wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a brown Mini Skirt.

"Your not Mikuru...Your, different.."

She removed her glasses on smiled, closing her eyes as she did.

"Im from the future.."

I sat back in my chair, slaming my feet up onto the table.

"Wow...I see you have upgraded, Miss Nagato.."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep cool, even though for once, I was slightly baffled.

"Yeah..I have.."

She sat forward.

"We have a lot to talk about.."

Things became awkward, what was going on here?

"About you..Mainly.."

I was intrigued at this..What about me?

She stood up, and gazed at me with her eyes.

"Your diary, your thought book..Makes interesting reading.."

What the?!....

"Please don't think of it like that...It was necessary of me too do so."

I didn't act surprised, I knew she was up to something, I wanted to pretend to stay ahead..

"These godforsaken periods.."

She had her eyes closed, reading extracts of my diary?..

"Thats what you said..Remember?"

What the?!..I forgot about that?!!

"I see the look of confusion in your eyes..Let me explain..In your fight against Ryoko Asakura.."

No..Way...This cant be....

"You were badly injured, pardon me for saying this so bluntly, but your "Reproductive System" was...Annihilated..To be precise...."

"That's Corre...Oh.."

She giggled and sat back down.

"Oh it pleases me to see you as a human..Forgetful, negligent.."

I realised were this was going and pounced on opportunity.

"Y..Yes I realised, if they were damaged, how would I be able to go onto my period..."

She smiled.

"Exactly...It seems like Your not as oblivious as I thought.."

She took a sip of the green tea which I had made earlier, and carried on speaking.

"Im thinking of ways to say this, without sounding like a complete fool.."

"Even a fool had a modicum of sense and civility.."

She laughed whilst covering her mouth.

"Kyon healed your body"

I laughed. This was it?..

"I know that, I could feel it..Although I'm surprised, admittedly it healed so much of me..."

Before she could speak. I spoke out.

"So what's this gotta do with Haruhi?.."

She laughed quite hard, falling back onto my sofa, nearly spilling her tea on her leg.

"Your well adapt with these things Nagato!"

Mikuru was so different...Like this...She was the older Mikuru, if I remember rightly..

"Haruhi wants the two of you to be happy..."

W..WHAT?!

"My younger self talked to Haruhi...And told her everything...Not a single closed space, not a single tear, not a single problem with the universe.."

I was gob smacked, literally...

Now listen, this will take a bit of time to explain.

"Kyon..Loves you, with his heart, more so than anyone else I know, in the universe..And when Haruhi technically gave you and him her "Blessing" she wished you perfect health...And of course it happened, she wished specifically that When you are together, both of you are in perfect health, which of course..Happened.."

I sat back in my chair, my eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling..

"Wow....Suzumiya Haruhi...Did that?.."

She nodded quietly before carrying on.

"At this moment in time...I have instructed My younger self to talk with Kyon, simply by handing him a letter I have written myself...I believe after reading this letter, he will come here..Asking for your forgiveness..."

Even I was surprised at all of this..

"How..Do you know that?.."

She tapped her nose two times and smiled.

"Classi-"

"I get it.."

She leaned forward once more and took off her glasses, rubbing her face.

"Well...It seems I should hide.."

The second she stopped talking the door rang 5 times. Someone was trying to see me..

Before I stood up, Mikuru had already permitted entrance.

I turned round to see her Go inside the storage room and lock the door.

"Remember this...His heart guides him.."

She then vanished into the room..without a trace..

I turned round.

As if everything was moving in slow motion..

In the doorway, stood a tall, masculine figure. Clutching a small brown note.

He walked in, nervously.

Dropping his note as he walked inside.

"Y...Yuki...."

It was him.

I couldnt...

Not yet..

I turned around, and ran down my corridor.

I smashed through an entire door, nearly ripping it from its hinges.

I stopped and looked for a way to get out.

He appeared in the doorway.

A tear in his eye.

"I...Im sorry for what I did.."

I clenched my fists...The emotions running through y body were simply...Frightening.

I didnt know this was going to happen, I thought I could talk to him, be with him, resolve our issues.

Instead I simply wanted to throw him from the top storey window...

But I still loved him...

He rushed into my room.

Closing the half broken door behind him.

"This note...You wrote...You said you loved me on it, the letters that are thicker, spell out "I Love You"

I fell back on my chair, I was so weak when he talked to me...

"I...It wasnt me..It was..M..-"

He get on his knees..

"Im sorry, for everything..Everything I put you through..."

Without hesitation, I wanted this over, I ran to him and slid onto him, embracing him in a tight hug..

"Everything with Haruhi is fine...She is on her way to speak with us now.."

I fell back.

"She..Is coming here?.."

He nodded politely.

He smiled at me.

_Oh how I missed that beautiful smile.._

I rested my hand on his, and he lifted it up, kissing my hand.

I felt as if I was whole again, is if my life had really become something I could be proud of.

But in a flash!

The door opened!

And there was Mikuru, stood up, clutching a note..The same note that had fallen on the ground when Kyon entered.

She had a look of sheer terror in her eyes, panting frantically.

"Im...._SO_ sorry..."

I stood up, in panic.

"What do you mean!?"

"Kyon, this note!..Who gave it too you?!..This isn't the note I-"

Mikuru was in panic, she was grabbing her ponytail, racking her brain for thoughts.

"I, just found it inside my jacket pocket....Why?!..Do you anything about the phone call I received?!"

"Oh..No...No.._NO!_..I don't know what's happening here!"

"...What Phone call?....Kyon..?"

Everyone stood round each other...Faces in dismay.

I spoke first..

"It wasn't me.."

"Nor me.."

"Nor...Me.."

"Well, it was a girl...She sounded a bit like an older Yuki...And she..Seemed to know me.."

Silence filed the room and the sound of a girl, giggling under her breath, echoed throughout. the whole room

"It was me!"

We all turned.

Mikuru screamed in terror!

What was going on?!

Kyon fell back. His mouth wide open.

Everyone fell, leaving me, the only one not looking.

I didn't want too, Mikuru had her back against the wall, sliding down it slowly, with her mouth covered.

"Hello?..Miss Nagato!..Turn around!"

I turned slowly..

A girl?..Black Hair?..North High uniform..

No...

NO.

_my heart stopped beating._

_That is the last thing I remember....Of that day.._

_That is the last image I can remember...Of that Day.._

A girl...With long, black hair to her ankles.

And a north high uniform.

That's a chapter of my Life, what followed..Is a tale for another time.

Thank You...For listening.


End file.
